Manner of the Heart
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Finished with another mission, Roxas decides to cut a shortcut through the alleyway. Questions arise as he feels something no one, not even a Nobody, should feel. Longing... Seiner and AkuRoku


**A/N: Since I am **_**SO **_**obviously stuck in a rut of schoolwork and unable to post anything, I've decided to write a little oneshot while I have a longer weekend off. Yea, I still got a ton of homework, but for you guys, it's worth it. 'Cuz I love you all (and writing :D) so much. **

**BTW, I am so sorry for all my fics. I'm gonna try something new... again... I'm going to throw almost all my works into hiatus, and try to focus on them one by one. Yea I know, that's gonna take forever. I'm sorry, but that's my best idea right now. If someone could make a schedule for me, I'd love them forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... But I did recently get a copy of 368/2 Days! This is dedicated to that game!**

**--**

"Hyahhh!" Roxas grunted out as he swiped his keyblade across the form of a giant heartless. It dispersed, leaving health orbs and munny in its wake. But most importantly, a heart. Roxas panted as he relaxed his stance. He watched the lone heart fly up into the sky, ready to join its companions in the "Kingdom Hearts." "Mission accomplished," he said to himself. He looked up at the clock tower from his place in the sandlot. "Time for ice cream," he said to himself, smiling slightly at the thought of having ice cream with his two friends. He decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway. As he walked through the alleyway, however, he heard footsteps coming from somewhere. Roxas dove behind a box, wary of anyone finding him.

"Damnit chickenwuss!" A boy with a beanie yelled out. He was running after Hayner.

'It's Hayner,' Roxas thought to himself. 'And some kid I've never met...'

Hayner, who had his back turned up until now, turned towards the slightly taller boy with a beanie. His face was red, and Roxas could tell he was embarrassed... or pissed... or both...

"I can't believe you!" Hayner yelled at the boy. "You didn't have to do that in front of Olette and Pence!"

"What do you care about 'tubby' and 'goody miss two-shoes' anyways?" the boy asked.

"Don't call them that!" Hayner exclaimed. "Their my friends, and you have no right to treat them like that!"

"I just don't like how that Olette kid stares at us like we're wierdos!" the boy argued. "For a chick, she sure ain't understanding! Why she always expectin' us to jump each other! Someone had to put her in her place. An' it's not my fault tubby got in the way."

"Seifer!" Hayner yelled out. "It's like you're being mean to them on purpose!" Hayner's expression than softened. "What's the matter Seif..? You're not normally this much of a jackass..."

The boy with the beanie, Seifer, glared at Hayner for a while before he dropped it. "Look, your friends are alright, but I don't like how they always take your attention away from me. This day was just supposed to be for us, y'know?"

"You're sounding like Rai," Hayner said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, well Rai can't do this," Seifer said as he moved in for a kiss. Hayner seemed shocked at first, but he soon kissed back in earnest. Roxas felt like he was intruding, so he moved out of his hiding spot and took the longer way instead.

--

'They were kissing so passionately...' Roxas thought as he looked at his melting ice cream. "If Nobodies can't feel, why do I feel a little empty inside right now..?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked with a smirk as he walked in from behind the tower. "Xion not here?"

"No," Roxas said. "Hey Axel... I saw these two people uhm..."

"Go on," Axel said as he sat down. "You can tell me."

"They were kissing..." Roxas explained. "And it was kinda intense..."

"Oh god, don't tell me I have to give you 'the talk!'" Axel exclaimed. "Crap... What do I say...?"

"No, it's not that!" Roxas exclaimed with a blush. "They just seemed so... Well, one of them was pissed off at the other, but when they kissed, their troubles seemed to instantly melt away... How is that possible?"

"The heart's a strange thing," Axel explained. "People can be pissed off as hell, and then all lovey-dovey in an instant. But lucky we don't have hearts like that, eh Roxas?"

"But don't you ever wish..?" Roxas asked. "Don't you ever wanna know how it feels..?"

"Roxas..." Axel said. Before Roxas could do anything, he felt his whole face being turned towards Axel. Axel now held his cheeks in his hand. "That's why we need you and Xion to complete Kingdom Hearts. If we had hearts, we could feel... And then..." Axel brought his lips onto Roxas's.

To Roxas, it felt like an odd sensation, but not totally unpleasant. The feeling of Axel's lips against his was quite nice, and when Axel's probing tongue asked for entrance, Roxas gave it to him. As Roxas felt Axel's tongue in explore his mouth, he could taste a hint of mint on Axel. However, even Nobodies needed air, and Roxas and Axel soon pulled back, panting vigorously.

"Roxas..." Axel said. Roxas didn't say anything, merely putting his head to Axel's chest.

"There's no heartbeat..." Roxas said quietly. "But I still feel happy... Axel. You make me happy."

Axel smiled. "Yea... I feel the same way."


End file.
